the giver of life
by keeper of all lore
Summary: After losing his birth parents Tsukune was raised by Jackie Estacado who taught him about loyalty and honor. With an interest in ancient relics he eventually creates a series of bonds unlike any other. Know entering Youkai Academy he seeks to see if monsters can truly live with man. Hell he debated with god and the darkness so if any he is a good judge. Tsukune x oc harem.


**KOAL-This idea came to me when I was reading a Darkness crossover which started as a simple oneshot but eventually became a full fledged story comprised of the side elements of the Darkness with the primary story of Rosario Vampire. The base premise is simple with Tsukune losing his family early in life and is instead adopted by Jackie Estacado who had truly gotten out of the mafia life after coming to terms with the darkness. Tsukune also grew interested in the occult after hearing of his adopted father's exploits and adventures. He is also a devoted relic collector who has the ability to tell a true artifact from fakes and has devoted himself to the practice of occult warfare starting with the relics he was given by his dad which he found during his time against the brotherhood (The Darkness 2 game story). He has one day gotten a flyer for Youkai Academy offering for him to attend but Tsukune noting the name of "Monster" academy decided to go if only to see if the academy lives up to the name of being an academy of monsters (which by the descriptions of the flyer was to him obvious)**

**Tsukune himself has no obvious powers which are noticeable but as a lover of occult artifacts he has an intimate knowledge of the skills most relics obtain and can safely decipher and wield almost all manner of relics. His love for relics has gone so far that if he builds a bond with them he is able to turn them into tsukumogami but unlike normal youkai of that kind they are incredibly powerful and not only immortal but can wield the powers and abilities of their relic forms. for the most part they decided to keep the name of the relics that birthed them and all have a great devotion to Tsukune which he returns with unwavering love. The relic spirits are normally asleep but wake up every now and then to interact with him and occasionally go out on dates with them. Here is the list of the primary relics that will appear in the story and will appear in human form (both normal sized and chibi sized):**

**Relics list- **

**1) Chime of deliverance- This relic has the properties of being able to shatter darkness with each note and music played. This bell is said to have a music so pure and beautiful that he claims that it is like an angel singing which always makes her blush. As a living being she is silent but very caring as she holds her power to be capable of altering the world and yet despite it being true her greatest love is to sing to her beloved. She is silent but to those with good ability to read body language she can be understood. Has the appearance of a Middle Eastern girl with a developing body.**

**2) Roanoke's bane-This relic was the true cause of the lost colony of Roanoke as under the guide of the Angelus the natives had slipped under cover of night to murder the colonists who was accompanied by a host of the darkness. She is a tool of assassination and is guaranteed to eliminate the enemy when struck. In her living form she is a young girl who finds great value in life as she has slaughtered innocents but is willing to kill in order to protect her loved ones. Has the appearance of a Native American girl with an athletic figure. She is protective of her love and watches over him in his sleep as she has her memories of people dying in their sleep by her hand and her peoples death at the hands of the darkness always remembered and she will not allow the same to happen to her love.**

**3) YHWH Lament-This relic is ancient having come from the time when god flooded the earth and had Noah create the ark. This seashell is blessed and when placed near the ear of either the insane or the really pure one can hear the voice of god who will converse with the holder and give them advice for their life. In her living form she is a pious believer in god and his grace and will serve as Gods mouth to those who wish to speak to him. She has the appearance of a blonde Nun with her habit hiding her very developed body. Her love for her beloved is as pure as he is and they will spend their time having debates as she channels god and Tsukune speaks with him about religion. Her holy nature is so deep that most beings of darkness and most monsters are obsessed with her as they seek to corrupt her but Tsukune has pleaded with god to make it so that unless he has fallen to darkness that she will be immune to their temptations which he has agreed to making her safe (she can channel god's authority (which gives her slight dominion over all things even demons) when given permission and can summon angels for aid which she saves for a true emergency)**

**4) the trinity- This relic is one of the holiest artifacts in history as this phurba is created from the 3 nails that crucified Christ and due to having the blood of the divine soak into the metal is capable of pinning any monster and or demon in place simply by scratching it with the blade. Only the one who caused the scratch can free the monster but Tsukune's bond with this artifact is second only to Af and Hemah and as such with his request she can free those she paralyzed as she trusts her beloved unconditionally and believes in his choices. She is a monster hunter at heart and as such she is slow to trust all non-humans but those who earn her trust will always have her watch over their backs. She is at her core a kuudere and while she doesn't show emotion easily but to her beloved she is his protector and guardian of her sisters and is always seeking to display her love and affection. She has the appearance of a monk with long flowing white hair with her clothes hiding her body's proportions.**

**5) The lantern of Saint Anthony- This lantern was created by the Angelus seeking a light to help her fight the darkness but instead of a normal light it was created from the souls of children killed by the darkness. The children within didn't want to be used as a tool and thus it was thrown away and found by the patron saint of lost things. This lantern unintentionally lead to the death of many travelers as the souls of the children had hoped that by leading them off of a cliff that the fall would break the casing holding them contained and find freedom and a final rest. It was when found by Tsukune and through his care that they eventually gained a human form and was able to enjoy being alive again. Her appearance is that of a grade school-er but her intelligence is not to be laughed at as she learned from the humans who she lived with and with the souls of a hundred children her energy and ability to learn is unmatched. She see's Tsukune as her dearest onii-chan who gave her a second chance at life and will always help him in what way she can. Her power is to create a blinding light which affects only her enemies as to her allies they see only a slight glow.**

**6) Af and Hemah-These blades were forged by god and were given to the Angelus who sought a powerful weapon against the darkness. The true form of these blades is the angels of death Af (wrath) and Hemah (anger) who were sized at the height of a large volcano and packed 10 times the firepower they are bound in chains of fire and shadow down to their very core and can never be separated. Tsukune has the greatest bond with these blades as in the past he once wagered his very existence in the efforts to obtain the privilege of being able to wield these blades. The end result of the wager was that he lost his virginity and became soul bound to the angels (which is the equivalent of being married to spiritual beings). These blades are bound together by chains from the bottom of the hilt and to wield them is to carry the blessing of death itself which makes Tsukune a being beyond mortal as he carries the authority of death against man and beast (which includes monsters as they are seen as beasts to the divine). The human form of these blades are pale skinned twins wearing dresses which reveals their backs with angel wing tattoos (which can become real angel wings a whim) with Af having black hair and Hemah having blood red hair with their favorite activities being public displays of affection and they secretly get off on being watched during their displays. These two have the greatest bond with Tsukune and he has given them (along with trinity, roanoke, the first, and the abysmal maw) permission that they can sense a possible hazard to their love they can possess his body and get him out of the way (the act of possessing his body is the proof that he loves them unconditionally as his spirit is as strong as the unamed (the one who set the darkness free from the brotherhood) and as thus his will can never be broken and control can never be gained unless willingly given)**

**7) The deceivers grasp- This glove was created with the sole intention of bypassing the cost of the abysmal maw which allowed a person to use the abysmal maw without fear of being damned to hell. The method is by having the blood of another person on the glove and then using the maw the person whose blood is on the glove would be the one recieving the cost of using the maw. Tsukune rarely uses this glove as he feels it is dishonorable but he will use it in situations where using the maw is his only choice and the foe cant be dealt with in a normal manner. The living form of the grasp is a girl wearing a business suit as at her core she is a business man who specializes in debts and loans. Her affection is most often shown to be roleplaying with Tsukune in both erotic and non erotic fantasies as she longs to be different from her intended purpose.**

**8) The First- This is considered one of the darkest relics in creation as this was the first tool of murder. This weapon is considered the embodiment of death by mortal means and as such can kill all things mortal with its blade which was carved from bone (this blade has the blood of Abel soaked into the blade which is close to god and can even kill ghosts.) Tsukune can feel the aura of death from this blade but is not afraid of it as he is closer to death than anyone else (literally and figuratively due to his relation to af and hemah) and he knows that despite its bloody history this blade is not to blame for its wielders actions. Her living form is that of a grey haired maiden who is at heart a yandere who loves him deeply as he confessed to her that was afraid of her before he met her but he could tell that she is a kind hearted girl who he would gladly sacrifice himself for. She has come to terms with his love for her sisters and accepts it willingly as she does not want to deny her sisters their chance at love especially since his heart is big enough for them all (that was her greatest surprise as she had first thought that he was playing them but to such a pure person attract such interest she even felt that it didn't matter about her past as he promised to make her so happy that she would be happy to have such a thing happen to make it up to her) but she is very confrontational about those outside of her sisters and her seeking to try and court her beloved (she knows of her husband's infinite kindness and honesty which she has realized quite quickly is a force that can attract any girl to fall for him). She is also a lover of conflict as it has been a part of her since her very birth as a relic and she will create trials to test and see if an outsider is worthy to join the current harem that tsukune has unintentionally built ( her trials range from skills in real life skills to combat skills but she never gives any less than 100 percent on testing them as she want's to be absolutely certain on if they are worthy).**

**9) abysmal maw- This artifact was carved directly from the gates of hell and has the power to summon a blast of pure hellfire when gripped in the right hand and the magic words are muttered. The words were lost after the artifact was last used during world war 2 but Tsukune after bonding with it enough to grant it life was able to gain the ability to alter the words at a price set by the maw. She is at heart a temptress and is constantly seeking to tempt Tsukune into sinning with her which almost always is her trying to get him to have sex with her. Her appearance mixes with her tempting nature and with her hair the color of flame and her figure which is the sexiest of her sisters she is considered the most beautiful of them all. She has a standing deal with Tsukune which allows for him the use of her powers in relic form at the lowest possible price to his soul with the ability to regain his soul with doing favors to her. She is also the kinkiest of the sisters and always wants to try different sexual techniques which more often than not he will indulge her due to his unwavering love (which actually makes her attempts at temptation pointless as he is not being tempted but rather he is expressing his pure love to her).**

**These girls will actually join the classes as students later on but that will be later on like after Kurumu is met and befriended and it will be mainly 1 or 2 of them at a time during school. These girls are friendly but will accept no challengers in terms of trying to get involved with their beloved. So without any further ado let this story begin and here are disclaimers**

**I own nothing in this story except for a couple of small ideas that I am using as The Darkness belongs to Top Cow and Rosario vampire belongs to its owner (i dont know that person's name)**

* * *

**The Giver of Life**

Chapter 1- entering a new world with old friends

Tsukune Estacado was often considered an odd boy but then again to those who knew him he had odd interests. His greatest interest was in occult relics which he obtained from reading of the histories of the relics his adoptive father had found during his battle against the Brotherhood. His father, one Jackie Estacado, had always taught him what he considered to be his code of honor which followed some very unique creeds but those creeds always made him a good man. The creeds were: to look out for one's family no matter their origins and place as family is one of the most important things, to respect your elders and betters as they will honor your respect with their wisdom that they have obtained their lifetime, and when you face your foes to always treat them with respect as the height of arrogance was to see your opponent as below you. Tsukune took to these creeds like a fish to water and even when later learned that these were codes of the mafia he still followed them with pride.

He was currently on a bus heading to his new school which was called Youkai Academy. He was accompanied by 9 of the relics that he was given by his father but they had changed from when they had been originally given to him. It all started when he felt a spark of life when he held the blades Af and Hemah and he recalled the tale of how two angels of death had been reforged into the blades before him. He still remembers the day he met those angel twins

_Flashback (sorry but this is somewhat important)_

_Tsukune had originally been meditating with the swords on his lamp and found himself at the base of a mighty volcano with a voice ringing in his ears saying,"if you wish to speak with us then come to us." He then climbed the mountain on his own as he quickly discovered that this world was not bound by the laws of reality and it was by trying to make the world around him bend to his will that he reached the top. Once he reached the top he saw a sight that froze him to the spot as he gazed upon a sight that no man had ever seen before. He saw two beautiful women in the middle of what appeared to be an open air bath as they stood before him and let him gaze upon their bare skin which while pale was more beautiful than any other girl he had seen in his 13 years of life. He then quickly turned his head away when they gazed upon him as he was always taught to be respectful to women and at his heart he was a pure child. With a single glance they beckoned him toward them in the bath but before that they had stripped him as bare as they were._

_He then slowly got into the bath and the two girls then slowly caressed his naked skin and slowly but surely his body grew hotter and his member grew strong and it wasnt much longer before they started to partake in each others flesh as the young boy became a man. It was only later that he discovered that the whole series of events was a trial as many before him had come seeking their power but he was different as he was seeking their power in order to become a guardian rather than aggressor and his pure heart and soul had driven them to consummate their pure love which in the laws of heaven bound them to him for all time and upon his death he would ascend to heaven to stay by their side. They had become tsukumogami and could take both their original form as swords and even a form as girls which they took to truly become lovers as that day he lost his virginity in his body and soul._

_flashback end_

It then started that the artifacts he had gathered were slowly gaining life and sentience and as of now nine of them had gained a form of life and all of them were currently in his bags with the swords at his sides as he never went anywhere without them. He even went through all of the trouble of getting a permit to legally be able to carry the swords in public. He then looked out of the window of the bus he was riding in and and sighed as he knew he was heading into unknown territory. He then reached into his bag and took out a seashell and held it to his ear and listened to the voice within as it eased his mind and made his troubles seem pointless. He then heard a chuckling sound and saw the driver, who was smoking a cigar, glance at him and chuckled at him and said," So you headed to Youkai Academy? Well then be careful as it can be a scary place."

Tsukune then let out a light chuckle of his own and replied," It cant be that bad. I mean I saw the face of evil and not only lived to tell the tale but I told it off that It wasn't the top dog of the universe. What can get scarier than the darkness after all?" The driver let out a hearty chuckle and replied, "If it wasn't for the heavy coating of darkness energy I would have called you a liar but I can tell you are being honest. I can also feel the aura of several powerful relics on you so I can imagine you being not so scared of this place. However word to the wise, the people here are capable of good and bad so be careful with your actions as permanently ending someone is to be saved for incredibly dire circumstances. Tell that to your relics as well as I know they are alive."

It was shortly after our talk that I had arrived and set out toward the academy which appeared to be in a location in Halloween mode.

* * *

Location path to the academy (3rd person POV)

what happened next was unexpected by the two who had impacted each other. Tsukune who was walking toward the school heard a sound that sounded similar to a bicycle going at a high speed and while his reflexes were not good enough to avoid the coming impact the swords at his waist exerted their will on his body and forced his body to move on their level and in a flash he sidestepped the bike and faster than the eye could see the two swords chopped through the bottom of the bike and cut it into pieces. If one were 2 see his eyes they would see that his eyes were dual colored with black and red right next to each other.

The girl on the bike suddenly flew off and almost hit the ground but tsukune still being controlled by angels of death willed his body to catch the girl as the boy was too kind for his own good and too pure to do otherwise (it was unknown to tsukune but his kindness and pure nature actually attracted the eyes and attention of every girl who knew him which caused his father to laugh and his beloveds to sigh as many couldn't help but be drawn to his pure nature which some thought he was descended from angels.) The girl sported bright pink hair, a well developed physical appearance (though many of his tsukumogami were even more filled out), and a kind aura (but his loves could feel the dark aura from the cross on her necklace, which meant that she was in a sealed state).

What happened next was a surprise for all as she saw the blood coming out of his mouth (a side effect of his body going beyond his limits during his possession) and she couldn't help become intoxicated by the smell of his blood and slowly she reached up and in one swift moment she bit his neck. The angels currently in control quickly reacted and in one swift action drew the two swords and with an action that went into the realm of instinct the chains on the ends of the swords (which were special in the ability they had to turn into any type of blade, manipulate the chain that connected the ends, and channel fire and shadow) quickly wrapped around the pink haired girl until she was bound with no way to be free.

Af and Hemeh were in fury that this monster thought it could suck the blood from their husband and while their love was kind and forgiving they were willing to dirty their hands to keep their husband safe but they knew that she deserved a chance to explain herself and repent for her mistake (Tsukune has impressed on his wives that in the end that kindness, faith, and forgiveness will be the greatest gifts to give others.) The angel possessed boy then placed hemeh on the girls neck and said in girlish voice," why did you suck my blood without asking? Did you actually expect for such an act that you have done without permission to go unpunished?!"

* * *

Path to the academy (Moka pov)

I wonder how this all happened so fast all of a sudden. I can still remember the chain of events that led my current situation:

1) I almost hit a boy after going at high speed on my bike but he dodged at the last second and the moment I passed by him the bottom of my bike broke into tiny pieces.

2) I flew off of my bike which I saw the boy I passed sheath a pair of sword which meant that he cut my bike to pieces (such a meanie I plan on making him buy me another!) then before I hit the ground he appears next to me and catches me in the air (I think my heart skipped a beat a moment after he caught me).

3. I looked at him and saw blood leaking out of his mouth and smelling that divine scent my head felt light and in one practiced movement I sunk my fangs in his neck in order to taste that heavenly smelling blood (It had a taste unlike any I ever had (what she didn't know was that due to being possessed by af and hemeh he had an angels body including its blood)).

4) the moment I got a taste of his blood he forces me off of his neck and then in a movement too fast to see I was bound in chains with the edge of a sword at my neck with the guy having an angry look on his face.

5) he then spoke of wanting to know why I sucked his blood and if I actually expected to go unpunished for doing what I did without permission? I guess I should have asked but I couldn't control myself!

* * *

Tsukune POV

I came back to see what had happened and quickly asked for my body back and started to relax. I then said with neither a smile or a frown," I am sorry for overreacting but I am going to assume you are a vampire correct?" The girl then nodded which I sighed a sigh of relief and continued," I am sorry but I can't help but see the act of allowing a vampire to suck my blood directly from the neck to be anything but an intimate act" that statement caused the vampire girl to blush very deeply as I continued," and I already in a deep and loving relationship and If I continued on then I would feel as if I had betrayed my love and that is the last thing I will do. I am quite willing to offer you my blood if you have need of it but let it be drawn and looked at by a professional doctor which the school should have ok?" the girl actually smiled and nodded looking happier than she appeared to be a few moments ago. I continued," My name is Tsukune Estacado and I think we should get moving to class. Want to talk about yourself on the way?" I then removed the chains from her body and sheathed Af and Hemeh and offered her my hand after she fell to the ground after she was unbound by the chains.

We walked at a fast pace and learned much about each other which we swapped our names, our hometowns, and our likes and dislikes. We split up after entering the academy as I wanted to find the principle and hopefully ask for a favor. It was by following the principle from the welcoming ceremony that I found his office and explained what I wished for a favor. He showed some skepticism but after him meeting Af and Hemeh in their angel forms he readily agreed to my request to allow my beloveds to be a part of school. Right now only two could join as students at a time as I had explained their origins and while he agreed that they would be welcome here he knew of the danger of these reborn relics and he didn't want his students to be in danger (or too much danger as in a school of monsters danger was unavoidable with students with monster powers). I then found my class and waited for the other students and teacher and listened to YHWH's Lament while waiting.

* * *

General POV- Classroom

Everyone was talking amongst themselves as the teacher, perky orange haired women with hair that looked like cat ears, who suddenly shouted,"Alright class everyone sit in your seats and listen up." Everyone did as instructed as the teachers were the oldest and strongest monsters on campus even if they didn;t appear to be the case and they had the authority to dispense punishments. She then started to write something on the blackboard behind her which from my eyes appeared to be a globe with the character for human in it with a smaller character for monster beside it. The teacher, a miss Nekonome, then started speaking saying," okay students welcome to Youkai Academy. As You all know, this school is specifically made for Monsters." I then grimaced as while I imagined I was right I had a bad feeling growing in my gut. it made itself clear when she continued to say," As humans are growing more and more numerous they are slowly taking control of the planet, which leaves us no choice but to hide amongst them. That is the purpose of Youkai academy which is to teach monsters how to mimic humans and hide in plain sight amongst them."

A big teenager, from whom I felt really bad vibes through my senses which have been honed to sense dark and/or holy energy, then snorted and interrupted saying,"Wouldn't it be better just to eat those annoying humans or in the case of females just molest them?" Those vibes started to get worse and I couldn't help but foresee a coming fight and so I put my right hand into its pocket and in a firm yet not to tight grip grasped the trinity ready to stab or scratch the guy who was no doubt a monster. The teacher had an annoyed look on her face but she replied," well Saizo, that is your name right, there are no humans in the academy in order to preserve the secret of the academy in which if any humans do indeed find their way here then they are killed to stay hidden."

I then raised my hand as I had a few questions I wanted to ask and try to make a reasonable decision on if this academy was worth it. The teacher noticed my hand and said," Do you have a question Mr Estacado?" She said my name with a confused look but I am quite lucky she didn't make mention of my dad as he himself has told me how he is famous in the dark side of the occult world. I then replied saying," I can understand the purpose of the academy trying to teach young monsters the skills to hide amongst humans but why do you kill humans that wander here and if this place is as safe as the pamphlet suggested then how could a human wander here? It makes more sense that in order to accurately understand humans one must spend time with them and if not at this academy then when would anyone here actually have any interaction with humans in order to understand them as monsters have different views on certain subjects that are the complete opposite of humans and with humanity constantly changing you can't rely on old information and each generation grows differently and thus parents can't be used as a good source of information on humans."

The teacher as well as the other students all looked at my as if I said something crazy until one by one they began to see the logic in my words which made them realize that this school is going about this attempt at teaching people the needed skills in a only partly correct method. The whole class started to discuss amongst itself how the school is going about trying to accomplish its goals. Saizo, the blonde big yankee stereotype, then looked at me and said," You know I have been smelling the scent of humans ever since I arrived here and now you bring up issues that most monsters don't even consider during their entire lives. I bet the reason you know so much about humans is the fact that you are a human after all you stink like them!" He then attempted to punch me but while the class saw him as fast I had already channeled the spirit of the trinity and with a single motion like drawing a sword I drew the holy phurba and in its path it scraped of the skin of his fist the moment the blade touched his skin he immoderately froze up his body as immobile as a marble statue. I then put the trinity back in my right pocket as the class watched my actions. To them all that happened was that Saizo suddenly tried to punch me, then he freezes up and my hair, which was originally brown, turned into a snow white color with my eyes, which were also brown, turned into a fog grey; the final action they saw was me sheathing a weird knife into my pocket as he once more sat back down at his seat which at that point his hair and eyes turned brown.

The class turned silent until Ms. Nekonome started to call roll which went by fine until she reach Tsukune's name and when he raised his hand she noticed the swords at the base of his desk which prompted her response," Mr. Estacado I must make it clear that weapons are not allowed in the school as they would be like a sign saying you are looking for a fight. If you would please relinquish your swords they will be returned to you after class. Oh and could you please unfreeze Saizo as I could tell that was a phurba and as such you can free him from paralysis." I then said back to her," OK I will free him but if he tries to attack me again I will defend myself regardless of location of the attack." I then in a soft voice spoke an ancient prayer before making a cross shape on Saizo which the moment I stopped speaking he started moving.

I was grateful I talked to the principle and reaching into my left pocket I then pulled out a folded sheet of paper and handed it to the teacher and whispered into her ear," I got permission from the principle to keep them as these swords are sentient and don't want to be separated from me otherwise they may get edgy and overreact at every little thing." I then walked back as she read the paper and gained a look of shock which was quickly suppressed. She then continued the role and right when she was almost done the door opened and Moka, the girl that almost hit me with her bike, rushed in saying to the teacher," Sorry I am late I got lost trying to find my classroom as this school is big." Ms. nekonome then quickly said it was no big deal and then instructed her to sit down where she looked at the seats and saw me. She then jumped at me and only my trained reactions for this specific action allowed me to catch her without falling on my back. I then heard a few mutters from my classmates saying,

"Look at how pretty she is!"

"I want to date her so badly!"

"I really want to jump her bones!"

"How dare that unassuming punk get close to her!"

"Yeah, lets kill him and try to get close to her!"

Yeah I really don't like this situation as these guys are over-reacting and making assumptions that hold no water. I mean okay Moka is kinda pretty but honestly I find my loves to be even prettier than them especially the Maw as she was the embodiment of temptation and desire and her proportions were large yet they made her appear very feminine ( which she always used against me during our sessions despite the fact I helped create her). The trinity and the first were sexy in their own way as despite their large proportions they are incredibly muscular which to him adds alot to their sex appeal (it certainly helped their endurance as they would often go at it quite often). The class went by quickly as the actual classes started and everything seemed normal despite the fact that every now and then the males started to look at me and glare and some even sent some weak dark auras as they tried to scare me. I was more then ready after all sparring with two angels of death, a monk, a devil hunter, a demon, a murderer, and an assassin ( not all at once but occassionaly in pairs) I have often endured the feeling of fear and death that they used on me in our training as a way to get accustomed to it. Yet despite all my training I am still a normal human as I can only go so far with my human body (God himself has confirmed my marriage to Af and Hemeh and as such when I am ready I am allowed to have my own body become an angel as well, although I am waiting to see if my angelic body can impregnate my wives as I want to give them a family.)

Eventually the class ended and the other classes began with us walking to and from the classrooms. Eventually the day was over and Me and Moka decided to walk each other to our rooms in the dorms. We made a pit stop after moka got creeped out by several of the perverse looks on the passing males faces and one even tried to feel her up but luckily with my senses I managed to scratch him with the trinity. I left him there to think about his actions in trying to molest a girl and hoped that when I came to free him tommorow that he would have learned his lesson (unknown to everyone this sort of sight would become increasingly common throught the time he spent in school as this was considered one of the minor punishments.) He then asked about her time before the academy and she replied saying," I spent my early years in a few human schools after I placed the seal on myself, however I came to hate my time with humans as they were constantly mocking me, not believing me when I said I was a vampire, and just being jerks. I HATE HUMANS!"

I personally felt sad about that statement as Moka was making of the most common mistakes possible and that was taking the actions of a few and thinking that that everyone did the same AKA stereotyping another group. I then started to speak saying," I can understand you might hate your time in human schools but to actually hate humans over something like that is incredibly stupid." She then had a dark look on her face as she glared at me and I continued saying," To believe that just because a small group did something means that everyone does the same is plain stupid as just like monsters there are many different races of humans each with different cultures and traditions. I personally am Japanese but I was raised by an American after my birth parents died. The man who adopted me chose to raise my simply because he wanted to start the long process of paying for his mistakes but 10 years later he is a good dad. To hate the whole simply for the actions of a few shows a weak minded person." She then further strengthed her glare and said,

"I originally didn't think much of humans but after spending time with them I came to realize that humans no longer believe monsters exist and due to that monsters can't live with humans as they cant acommodate them."

I interupt saying," My father can be defined as a monster but he lives like a human. The way you are speaking is like you want monsters to be known as monsters and live with humans but that goes against the purpose of the academy as we need to be more human to hide amongst them. I highly suspect that the majority of the monsters that come here are sent here because they see humans as below them and casually kill, rape, and even eat humans. I Know for a fact that our classmate Saizo is a monster that won't hesitate to kill humans and even rape them without remorse. Monsters in the end can't stay the same as stagnation leads to decay and decay leads to destruction. Monsters have to change with humans or else they will be easier to discover by those who can tell the signs of their actions. You have to understand a simple thing; People fear what they don't understand and what they fear they will act against in many different possible ways from learning about them to the opposite side of the spectrum which is destroying the threat and humans have gotten pretty creative in their methods of killing others."

Moka then tears up and asks a question that I know will alter our relationship. She asks," How can you side with humans when they are the reason we are in this situation?" I then steel myself saying," I side with them because I understand them. Walk a mile in their shoes and you will understand them better than you do currently. I was born and raised as a human and I know that while man has its flaws we also have our good points. Besides, monsters have their own faults that they don't seem to be in a hurry to fix."

Moka then got wide eyed and then ran away into the forest on the edge of the academy building which was almost immeadiately followed by a large shadow which I saw to be Saizo. I imagined that he had been following us and never directly confronted us as he was aware I had a phurba which in a monster school is a weapon without equal as any scratch caused by a Phurba paralyzes the injured monster comepletely. I figure he heard our argument and figured that this was his best chance to accomplish his desires. I may not be in a good mood to save moka, due to her bias beliefs, but I will never allow a women to be molested when I can stop it. I decided to let loose Af and Hemeh as they probably are a little stiff from their time as swords. I then spoke to my sword saying," My loves I would like for you to come on out. I would like your help to kill a potential problem for us in the future. The swords then slowly but surely turned into a ball of light and when the light faded what was visible were two girls that appeared to be twins with pale skin, tattoos on their backs in the shapes of bird wings, on their hips a single sword similar to the sword they used to be, and on their hands were chains that connected them to each other.

The two angels of death then nodded their head and floated into the forest as fun time would have to wait until the innocent maiden was saved from the ugly pig. Tsukune then got out in one hand the phurba and in the other a knife made of bone which of one looked at it deeply could see dried blood on the blade. What happened next was unknown to all but a few however people claim that they saw a pillar of fire erupt in the forest and a deep male scream erupt until they heard a sound of a blade piercing flesh. The facts remain however Moka was saved and Saizo died.

* * *

**KOAL- Well this took a while but here we go a new idea which ate at me until I indulged in writing it out. The fight with Saizo I might write later but the simple facts remain that Tsukune armed with the trinity and the first with the aid of Af and Hemeh killed saizo utterly and the pillar of fire was a warning to everyone that those who prey on others will be destroyed with extreme prejudice. Af and Hemeh are angels of death over men and beasts (of which I add monsters to that classification) and as such there is no force here that can stop them but they will mainly appear only when the stakes are very big such as against the enforcers and the final battle against anti-theasis. The main love interests will solely consist of OCs as they will do all within their power to keep him from gaining any new love interests. He has been taught by Johnny Powell and is one really well read occultist so he has brought his best relics for the time here at the academy. Next chapter will go over the intro of Kurumu, the tsukumogami at the school, and the club search.**

**Please read, review, and offer up any suggestions to the idea as if no-one talks about it then I will consider the story a flop and not continue it. I will accept any criticisms so long as they are constructive and not purely to demean me.**


End file.
